


The Chance of a Lifetime

by angel1



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1/pseuds/angel1





	1. Chapter 1

The Chance of a Lifetime

 

\--Chapter One--

 

Cassie was at home doing her homework in her room when she got a phone call from one of her friends. 

"Cassie! You are going out with me tonight!" Jacky yelled at her through the phone. Jacky was always trying to get Cassie to go places with her even though she couldn't.

"Jacky, you know my dad won't let me go anywhere," Cassie told her for what felt like the millionth time. Cassie's dad was an alcoholic who was abusive towards her. Not only would he beat her, but when he gets extremely drunk, he goes into her room at night and rapes her. Jacky didn't know the whole story. 

"But Cassie, your dad isn't even home. He won't be back til next week. How will he know if you went out?" Jacky reminded her that her father was in Vegas for a couple weeks. Remembering this made her smile.

"That's right. What time do you want to pick me up then?" she asked as she closed her school books.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I'll pick you up at eight. Make sure to wear that black dress that you have," Jacky hangs up so that Cassie could get ready. Cassie got up and went to her closet, going all the way to the back. She pulled out a black dress, the one that Jacky was talking about. She changed into the dress and looked herself in the mirror. The dress was a bit tight fitting, showing off her curves in all the right ways. It was off the shoulder and cut across her chest, showing just enough cleavage that was acceptable. She then fixed her hair to fall down in soft waves down her back and around her chest. She fixed her makeup, putting just a little bit of blush on her cheeks to give her normally pale face some color. She then put on her black pumps and went downstairs with her phone to wait for Jacky. A couple minutes later, Jacky pulls up outside and honks the horn. Cassie grabs her keys and goes outside, locking the door behind her and rushes over to Jacky's car and gets in.

"Damn girl. If I was into chicks, I would so want to date you," she laughs as she pulls out of the doorway and drives down the street. Cassie blushes some, putting more color in her cheeks.

"So why did I have to get so dressed up for? Where are you taking me?" Cassie asks her as she turns the radio up.

"You know that new club that just opened up?" Jacky asked her, smiling as she turned the corner onto the street the club is on. Cassie nodded as she looked at the club seeing the line to get in going around the block. "Well I got us in. So we don't have to wait in that long ass line," she explained as she parked just down the street. Both girls got out of the car and Cassie gaped at Jacky.

"How'd you manage that?" The waiting list just to get your name on the list must be long as hell," she sais as they walked down the street towards the club. Jacky smiled at her.

"That's the other part of the surprise. Remember that my brother if The Christian "CC" Coma from Black Veil Brides? How he would babysit us before he left to join the band?" Cassie nods her head, feeling speechless as her eyes get wider. "Well, I was hanging out with them this morning because CC had practice and I told them how big a fan you were and how much you were dying to meet them. Well Andy told me that I should bring you to the club tonight so that you could meet them. All I have to do is give them his name and they'll let us right in," Jacky explained all this to Cassie as her smile grew wider and her eyes got bigger.

"Oh my God, Jacky! You are the bestest friend ever!" she practically screamed and hugged her, almost squeezing her to death practically. When they reached the door, Jacky gave the bouncer Andy's name and they were let right in. As they walked into the club, Cassie started to feel really nervous. She had always dreamt about meeting the guys. She already knew CC but it felt different to her now that he was part of this huge rock band. She hoped that she didn't make a fool of herself, especially in front of Andy. Out of all the guys, Andy was her favorite. Before they saw the guys, CC saw them and went up to them. 

"Hey Cassie. Long time no see," he smiled at her and gave her a hug. She smiled at him and returned the hug.

"Yeah. It's been forever cc. How are you? How's the rockstar life treating you?" she looked at him smiling after they let go of each other.

"Can't complain. Of course, I miss my sister and you, but I love being in the band. Speaking of which, I have a bit of bad news. Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley aren't here. Jake had an emergency at home. Jinxx is busy planning the wedding with Sammi and Ashley got really drunk earlier and passed out. We tried to wake him but he wouldn't budge. So it looks like you'll only get to meet Andy tonight," CC explained to Cassie. Cassie started to freak out inside.

"O-oh. Okay. Well that sucks. At least I get to meet one of the guys though," she tried to play off her rising nervousness without much success. CC and Jacky laughed to each other as they saw the expression on Cassie's face.


	2. Chapter 2

\--Chapter Two--

 

That's when Andy came up to them. Before he looked at Cassie, he gave Jacky a small hug and said hi. When he let go of her, he looked over at Cassie and his smile faltered a bit and then widened. To Andy, Cassie was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Cassie took one look at Andy in person as he stood in front of her and instantly fell in love with him. Then all of a sudden, she feinted from the shock and nervousness she was feeling. She would have fallen to floor if not Andy. As soon as he saw her faint, he rushed over to her side and caught her as she fell. Jacky and CC started laughing, knowing that this happened to her all the time when she got really nervous. Andy on the other hand did not know so he became worried.

"Is she okay?" he looked to CC and Jacky, seeing them laughing.

"Yeah. She does this when she gets really nervous. You're her idol and her favorite so you could probably imagine how nervous she would be to meet you," Jacky explained after she stopped laughing. Andy felt better about the situation after she explained. Andy picked Cassie up and carried her over to the booth that they were at and sat her down. CC and Jacky went over to the bar to try to get them all some drinks, leaving Andy and Cassie alone in the booth. Andy sat down next to Cassie as she started to come to. Andy looked at her with a bit of concern on his face. She looked at him and blushed fiercly, making her face redder than the blush makeup she had put on.

"You feeling okay?" he asked her, looking into her eyes. She nodded not knowing where her voice went. She didn't feel confident enough to speak in front of him, especially after she feinted. "Jacky told us this morning that you are one of our biggest fans. Is that true?" he looked at her, smiling sweetly at her. He couldn't explain it himself but he felt himself wanting to know more about her and he wanted nothing more than to just be around her all day.

"Y-yeah. I have all your merch. Every record you guys have released. Every poster, t-shirt, piece of jewelry. Everything," she finally found her voice again, "I even have all your merch for you Andy Black album." Andy smiled at her. He loved the sound of her voice. He felt like he could just sit and listen to her talk all day long.

"She even told me that I was your idol and you're favorite out of all the guys," he smiled his cute smile at her. She gasped slightly and looked off towards the bar where she was.

"I'm gonna kill her. I'm sorry for feinting and making a fool of myself," she looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn't have enough courage to look at him in the eyes anymore.

"I don't think you made a fool of yourself and I actually thought it was cute," he smiled sheepishly at the table. He looked at her for a second before he reached for her hand and held it and leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. She gasped and her eyes widened. Her face started heating up fiercly. She looked at his hand holding hers and then looked him in the eyes. He was blushing and smiling shyly at her. "I know we just met and everything but from everything Jacky told us about you and then actually meeting you and seeing how beautiful and greta you are, I really like you," he said to her nervously , hoping that he isn't scaring her away. She blushes an even deeper red as she smiles shyly.

"You don't know how many times I've dreamt about you saying those words to me. I know that sounds stupid and crazy. I always thought that it was always just a stupid, little crush like all girls have. But when you walked up to us and after you hugged Jacky, I looked into your eyes and I knew what I felt was real. I really like you too Andy," she said, her smile growing slightly as she starts to tear up. Andy's smile widens as he wipes her tears away. He then leans over and kisses her gently on the lips. While all of this is going on, CC and Jacky are watching them from the bar. They're both smiling and nodding.

"Mission accomplished. I knew they would be perfect for each other," Jacky smiled, looking at her brother as she took a sip of her drink, "So were the guys actually busy?"

"No. That was just something we came up with while Andy was tracking. After you told them about Jacky and how much she loves Andy, we knew what needed to be done," CC explained before he took a shot.


	3. Chapter 3

\--Chapter Three--

 

At that point, Andy and Cassie walk up to them holding hands.

"We're gonna go somewhere a bit more quieter," Andy had to start shouting to be able to be heard over the music being played in the club. Cassie gave CC a hug goodbye.

"Thank you," she whispered into Jacky's ear as they hugged. Jacky simply smiled at her best friend. She was happy to finally see Cassie smiling and truly happy.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do bro. Or Ashley wouldn't do I should say," CC said while Jacky and Cassie werer hugging. Hearing that caused Andy to roll his eyes at his band mate. After they all said they're goodbyes, Andy grabbed Cassie's hand as they walked out of the club. It had gotten colder while they were inside the club, so when Andy and Cassie stepped outside, Cassie started shivering. Andy smiled and took off his jacket and put it on her so that she could stay warm.

"T-thank you," she said smiling at him, feeling safe and cozy in his jacket.

"No problem. I don't want you freezing," he said smiling at her, "so what would you like to do? You wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Yeah. A movie sounds nice. The new Paranormal Activity movie just came out. We could see that," she smiled up at him. His smile widened at her when he saw her smile.

"Come one. We'll take my car," he held her hand as they walked down the street to his car. When they got to the car, he opened the passenger side door for her before he got into the car himself. He started the car and started to drive towards the movie theater. As they were driving, Andy turned the radio on. Cassie heard one of her favorite songs from the band come on, "Lost It All." She quietly started to sing along to the song. Andy heard her start to sing along making him smile. He could tell by the sound of her voice as she sang the song that she felt a lot of sadness and as he looked over to her, he could see her crying. He didn't know what to do or say so he kept driving until they got to the movie theater. He got out of the car quickly and rushed over to her side. When she got out of the car, he wiped the tears away from her face, gave her a quick kiss on her lips, and then hugged her, holding her close to him. She didn't understand what he was doing but as soon as he hugged her, she broke. She held onto him and started crying.

"Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help," he kissed the top of her head as she cried.

"I-I can't. Y-you don't know what will happen if I tell you," she shook her head. She couldn't tell anyone. If she told someone that her father rapes her almost every night, he would kill them. That's why Jacky doesn't even know. She was so scared and she didn't want Andy to get hurt.

"If you're scared of someone, I can protect you. I don't like seeing you crying like this," he wiped her tears away and looked her in the eyes.

"He'll kill me and you if he were to find out I told you. I don't want that to happen," she pleaded with him, hoping that he would drop it.

"He who? Please tell me. Nobody is going to kill anybody. I promise you," he looked into her eyes, seeing the tears in them. She could tell by then that he was not going to give it up. She sighed and looked at the floor.

"My father. He's an alcoholic. He beats me. When he gets really drunk, he comes into my room at night and rapes me," she covers her face, too embarrassed and ashamed to look at Andy anymore. He stares at her in shock. He didn't expect what she told him. He pulls her hands away from her face and places both his hands gently on her cheeks, making her look at him.

"This is not your fault. Don't be ashamed because the man who is supposed to be your father failed. I know this is sudden, but the more that I look at you and am with you, the more in love with you I fall. If you're okay with it, I want you to move in with me. That way you can get away from that monster and I can protect you," his face flushes red as he says what he realizes he's been feeling all night.

"I fell in love with you the moment we met. I love you Andy and I'll be happy to move in with you," she smiles slightly as she starts crying again, putting her hands over his. Andy smiles brightly and leans in kissing her gently. This was the happiest both of them had felt in a long time.


End file.
